I Want Crazy
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: He didn't want something easy. He wanted some kind of crazy love that didn't make sense to anyone else. He didn't mind if that meant seeing a side to Sasuke that nobody else did. NaruSasu AU


**So since my current story has Naruto and Sasuke fighting a lot I thought this would be good to have something with a happy ending right now :) **

**As always I own nothing, enjoy and please review **

**I Want Crazy**

People thought that he was crazy and really maybe he was for loving Sasuke. He didn't care that it didn't make sense to them because crazy was what he wanted. He didn't want it to be easy, easy was boring. Naruto had been all over the world and Sasuke was the only one he wanted. He didn't want just any kind of love; he wanted the love that no matter what you had to come back to that person.

They were opposite to everyone else. Naruto was always loud, from his choice of bright orange t-shirts that he "balanced out" with jeans to his loud personality that could either lighten up the room or annoy those that occupied the room. Sasuke was quiet with a darker personality to match. He was the type to wear dark blue t-shirts with dark faded jeans, the kind that Naruto called "boring." He had the type of personality that tended to scare or piss people off.

Naruto's bright blue eyes sparkled at the opportunity as he saw Sasuke being abnormally social. Sasuke had his beautiful face resting in his pale hand as he propped his arm up on the arm of the chair he sat in. As Naruto looked closer he realized how bored Sasuke looked as he listened to their friends' conversation. It was then that Naruto thought it was his duty to spice up the conversation.

Sasuke felt Naruto's tan arms wrap around him from behind the chair followed by, "Hey babe." He was about to protest before he felt a kiss land on his cheek. He knew what Naruto was doing; he knew that Sasuke wasn't a fan of public displays of affection.

"Get off me," Sasuke demanded as he squirmed his way out of Naruto's hold. "And don't call me babe," he said, trying to sound much colder than they both knew he was.

"That wasn't what you said last night," Naruto teased, trying to make Sasuke blush. He leaned against the back of the chair and added, "Or maybe it was, you just meant it differently." He knew that he was being cruel since Sasuke liked to keep their private life private. Naruto couldn't help but find it fun; he knew that under the cold exterior Sasuke had a soft side, often following directly after his freaky side.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a warning tone. Naruto's best friend Kiba sat across from them let out a little chuckle. While the man didn't want to hear about their sex life, he found it funny when Sasuke got embarrassed. He found it nice to see that Sasuke wasn't truly a robot. "Shut up or go away," Sasuke said as he glared at his smug boyfriend.

"Calm down babe," Naruto said before sitting in the empty chair next to Sasuke. "They all know we have sex," he assured his boyfriend, but that only made Sasuke angrier. He only laughed, only finding it cute that Sasuke thought his glare could scare him. "That look hasn't fazed me for years," he told the other man.

"We'll talk about this tonight," Sasuke hissed, ending the conversation.

"Can't wait," Naruto just grinned, though he knew that Sasuke wasn't pleased. The man changed the course of the conversation, focusing it on someone else. While he knew that it was fun to embarrass his boyfriend, he knew better than to push it too far.

**NS**

They arrived home and Sasuke was still annoyed. "I can't believe you," he practically growled. He kicked off his shoes before walking toward the kitchen. He was truly mad and he wasn't going to let Naruto get away with embarrassing him. "You know I don't like everyone knowing our business," he said as he looked in the cabinets for something to eat.

"Come on baby," Naruto said as he followed Sasuke into the kitchen. "You can't be that mad," he said before trapping Sasuke between him and countertop. "I was just teasing you," he added. When Sasuke turned around to face him he didn't look happy. It was then that Naruto knew that he might have pushed it a little too far. "It's not like I went into detail," he said.

"Well luckily for you, you won't have anything to go into detail about for tonight," Sasuke replied before pushing Naruto off of him. Naruto just sighed at how stubborn his boyfriend could be. He'd call it an Uchiha trait, but Naruto knew that he was just as stubborn. "Find something to eat," he demanded.

"Let's go to our place," Naruto suggested. "It'll be fun," the blond said, wanting Sasuke to relax and let the side of himself that only Naruto saw to come out. "Please," he whined. Their place was the place that many of their big moments happened. It was the place that they met, the place Naruto asked Sasuke out, and the place that they first had sex.

"The last time we did that we were almost taken to jail for public indecency and trespassing," Sasuke reminded the other man. "I'm too mad at you for that," he added. Their place was their old high school and sometimes Naruto was able to convince him to go back there for old times. It was just one part of the side to him that Naruto only got to see. While to most Sasuke was only the stuck up rule follower, Naruto was able to bring out his rebellious side.

"It's not my fault you're so vocal," Naruto argued, but the look on Sasuke's face told him that it wasn't the right thing to say. "Sorry," he quickly said, "but you know that I love how vocal you are." Again, he found it wasn't the right thing to say. "We could just stay in," Naruto said as he moved closer to Sasuke, but not too close to make the youngest Uchiha walk away. "Maybe put on a movie, just stay in and cuddle," he suggested, "I didn't tell anyone that you secretly like to cuddle."

"You just like to dig yourself even deeper into a hole," Sasuke said, though he had a small smile on his face. It was always Naruto's goal to get Sasuke to actually smile; he loved his smile because it was so rare to see. Only a few people got to see Sasuke smile and he was one of them.

"It's okay, they all know that I'm crazy," Naruto smiled. "I mean I kind of have to be to love you as much as I do," the blond said. Everyone knew that no matter what Naruto was crazy for the other man, but they didn't know that Sasuke was just as crazy about Naruto. They tried to be with other people in the past, but it never worked, they always came back to each other. No matter how much they fought or how bad it got they didn't want to live without each other.

"If you ask me I must be the crazy one," Sasuke smirked and Naruto knew that he was forgiven. Underneath it, even if nobody else knew it, they had the kind of relationship that everyone else wanted. "Somehow no matter how much you fuck up I can't stay mad at you," Sasuke admitted. "Ever talk about our sex life in detail to other people and I'll seriously hurt you," Sasuke told him, calmly but serious.

"You won't hurt me," Naruto said as he walked to Sasuke. "You love me too much," he said before kissing him.

"Call it a character flaw," Sasuke smiled before kissing his lover. He effectively stopped the conversation there as he said, "Let's skip the movie." Naruto didn't need to hear anything else; he pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that left you light headed. While there is no such thing as seeing fireworks from a kiss, it certainly always caused butterflies. No matter how many times he kissed the other man, when it got that passionate Sasuke couldn't help but feel butterflies.

Naruto knew that Sasuke hated sex on the couch so he maneuvered them toward the bedroom. It was times like that that Naruto was thankful that their bedroom was on the first floor of their house. "I love you," he broke the kiss to say.

"I love you too," Sasuke said before pulling him back into the kiss. Clothing was being shed as they made their way to their room. First came the shirts, as they were lost somewhere in the hallway. Naruto all but threw Sasuke onto the bed before he pulled off his pants, happy to see that Sasuke did the same. He smiled as the crawled his way up the bed to his lover.

Naruto started with a slow kiss, pressing their bodies extremely close. He could fee Sasuke's erection against his own and that only made him moan. While he may not have liked everyone else looking at Sasuke's body in skinny jeans, he loved the fact that the man didn't wear underwear under them. Naruto broke the kiss and moved down Sasuke's body. He left kisses as he along his neck, knowing that it drove Sasuke crazy when he took his time.

Naruto loved the feeling of Sasuke's hands on him and in his hair as he made his way down his body. He loved the sound of his boyfriend's moans even morel, knowing that he was the one causing the sounds. Knowing that he could make such a quiet man be so vocal turned him on. One thing he knew was that he was in for a long crazy night if he had anything to say about it, this was just round one.

**The End.**

**You didn't actually think that I was going to go into it, did you? Anyone that reads my stories should know better than that :) If you're not a frequent reader of mine – I don't write full-blown lemons sorry…**

**This went in a different direction than I initially planned but that's okay…I'm in a writing mood so keep an eye out for more one-shots :)**


End file.
